gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Trystane Martell
Quentyn Shit, it looks like they're merging Quentyn with Trystane. WiC.net are reporting that he's been aged up to 18.-- 10:55, May 24, 2014 (UTC) Youngest son In "What is Dead May Never Die", Tyrion describes the as of yet unnamed Trystane as House Martell's youngest son, not Doran Martell's youngest son, as it's claimed in the "In the books" section, quoting Elio Garcia. : "I'm brokering an alliance with '''House Martell' of Dorne. Princess Myrcella will wed their youngest son when she comes of age, ensuring their loyalty and their army should we need it" ''—Tyrion Lannister to Grand Maester Pycelle. Why does it matter? There's a big difference. The latter implies Doran himself has other children, which he doesn't have in season five; the former simply means Tyrion will marry Myrcella to the most age-aproproiate male member of the Martell family—that is, House Martell's youngest son. Though I'm sure they weren't planning to cut both Arianne and Quentyn back in Season 2, they worded it very carefully so that, if they did, it never became a continuity issue. And it isn't! —ArticXiongmao (talk) 19:02, March 19, 2015 (UTC) :Going to wait and see how he's officially described when introduced in Season 5.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 19:26, March 19, 2015 (UTC) :Oops. I re-posted this in your page because I think I recognized it was your text, and meanwhile you've replied here. Sorry! Yes, Elio's comments belong there, but there is a factual error. Not that it matters much, because the error is not present in the episode page, Tyrion's page, Pycelle's, Trystane's (except the "In the books" section), Doran's or House Martell's, which is the main thing. —ArticXiongmao (talk) 19:29, March 19, 2015 (UTC) Siblings Perhaps his siblings will be introduced in the next season. We shouldn't be worried and wait till then. I don't want to spoiler, but the storyarcs of Quentyn can start in the next season and it seems that Ellaria Sand plays the role of Arianne in the fifth season. But this doesn't mean that Arianne won't appear in the sixth! --Exodianecross (talk) 23:54, April 9, 2015 (UTC) I don't hold out much hope for Quentyn, in fact none, but I do hope we eventually get Arianne in Season 6 -- they moved things around because for some time, they thought they might only get 7 seasons - but now HBO is saying "we'd love it if there are ten seasons!" (realistically, 8...or rather, 7 but the last season is double-sized).--The Dragon Demands (talk) 23:57, April 9, 2015 (UTC) :I don't want to spoiler, but to cut out Quentyn would change the part that will connect the events in Westeros with the ones in Essos! What I write now can be deleted if it's a spoiler, but Arianne can still exist. It seems just that in the TV-series she has changed the place with Ellaria, she's now the "war-monger" while Arianne is somewhere else and returns after that! --Exodianecross (talk) 01:28, April 10, 2015 (UTC) He is dead. Change his status. Dead as dead. FormAndVoid (talk) 16:39, April 25, 2016 (UTC) When is this page going to be Updated? He is dead! When will his page be updated to reflect tht including Dorans and the House Martell article. House Martell is extinct now. Where are the editors come on! Never. The mods love to lock everything down for one reason or another. I'd be amazed if they remembered to unlock it before the year's end. Lksdjf (talk) 00:34, April 26, 2016 (UTC) Trystane on the small council? According to the HBO Viewer's Guide, Trystane was on the small council: http://viewers-guide.hbo.com/game-of-thrones/season-7/episode-7/houses/1/house-baratheon - I am of course taking this with a TINY grain of salt, since this was never mentioned nor did he ever appear in King's Landing. ProtectorOfTheSevenKingdoms (talk) 21:33, December 24, 2018 (UTC)